dreamworksanimationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince of Egypt/Transcript
lines *'Men': ''singing Mud! Sand! Water! Straw! Faster! Mud, and lift! Sand, and pull! Water, and raise up! Straw! *'Rameses': Faster! *'Men': singing With the sting of the whip, on my shoulder! *''whip cracks the man *'Men': singing With the salt of my sweat on my brow! Elohim, God on high, can you hear your people cry? Help us now! This dark hour! Deliever us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all remember us here in this burning sand! Deliver us, there's a land you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land! *''guards run *'Yocheved': singing Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach, al ti-ra veh al tif-cha-d. My son I have nothing I can give. But this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again. If he will deliever us. *'Men': singing Deliver us, hear our prayer! Deliver us from despair these years of slavery! Grow too cruel to stand! Deliver us, there's a land you promised us! Deliver us out of bondage and deliver us to the promised land! *''all walk to a river, then Young Miriam puts the basket down, then opening a top *'Yocheved': singing Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream. the baby, then closing the top, then she continues singing River, oh, river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo, you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there. starts vocalizing, then looking at a basket in the river, then the monkeys look at a basket, by fish, birds, crocodile, hippos, with the basket flowing, then running while gasping, then the men carry a basket by fish, then the basket continues flowing, then running, then then rowing by paddles with the basket, gasping, then the basket continues flowing, then the basket flows by geese, then picking a flower, then putting him down, then Young Miriam looks at Queen Taya opening a top, looking at Baby Moses *'Young Miriam': singing Brother, you're safe now and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you. Grow, baby brother, come back someday. Come and deliver us too. *''Taya pets the baby *'Rameses' Son': Mommy! *'Queen Taya': Come, Rameses. We will show Pharaoh your new baby brother, Moses. *'Men': singing Deliver us send a shepherd to shepherd us and deliver us to the promised land! Deliver us to the promised land! *'Yocheved': singing Deliver us! *''both go chariot racing by opening a door *'Young Moses': Ha, ha! Faster, you beasts! You run like mules. *''both continue racing *'Young Moses': Hey, Rameses, how'd you like your face carved on a wall? *'Rameses': Someday, yes. *'Young Moses': How about now? Rameses by screeching the wheel on the wall *'Rameses': You almost killed me! *'Young Moses': Oh, come on. Where's your sense of fun? *'Rameses': Oh, it's fun you want? the horses back, then Moses pulls the horses back, then Rameses runs down by a hill Ohh. Moses? *''runs over Rameses, then they both continue racing, then the table vibrates, then breaking a table, then racing down the stairs *'Rameses': Come on, Moses. Admit it. You've always looked up to me. *'Moses': Yes, but it's not much of a view. laughing Hyah! Whoo! piece lands on the horses, then pulling back *'Man': Hey! *'Rameses': Second born, second place. Not for long. *''both continue racing, then racing up the stairs, then the wood floor begins falling down, then turning left, then breaking the wood, then the pait falls down, then the ladder falls down, then drawing a mouth at the bottom of the nose, then the wood breaks the nose by falling into the wood, then they run like a helter skelter, then the nose falls closer to Moses *'Young Moses': Jump! jumps away from the wooden floor, breaking it completely, then they run on top, then they laughing, then they slide down by the men with Hotep and Huy, knocking everybody over, then they slide down by sand like wave of water, then they jump off *'Rameses': You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you? *'Young Moses': No, not a chance. *'Pharaoh': a cane Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons? *'Rameses': Father, hear what I... *'Pharaoh': Be still! Pharaoh speaks. I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves, by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing? *'Hotep': You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher. *'Huy': It's not your fault your sons learned nothing. *'Hotep': They learned blasphemy. *'Huy': True. *'Young Moses': Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Rameses on, and so I am responsible. *'Pharaoh': Hmm. Responsible. Do you know the meaning of that word, Rameses? *'Rameses': I understand, Father. *'Pharaoh': And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ancient traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the morning and evening star. *'Rameses': One damage temple does not destroy centuries of tradition. *'Pharaoh': But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty! *''Taya walks to Pharaoh *'Pharaoh': sighing You have my leave to go. *'Rameses': Father. away *'Young Moses': Father? You know it was really my fault. Must yoy be so hard on him? *'Pharaoh': Moses, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Rameses. He must not allow himself to be lwd astray, not even by you, my son. *'Young Moses': All he cares about is... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity. *'Pharaoh': Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight. *'Young Moses': away, then he starts whistling Well, that went well. *'Rameses': Just go away. *'Young Moses': Could have been worse. *'Rameses': "The weak link in the chain." That's what he called me. *'Young Moses': then continues sewing Well, you are rather pathetic. *'Rameses': Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He pratically accused me of bringing down the dynasty. *'Young Moses': Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids! laughing *'Rameses': down You can laugh about it. *'Young Moses': Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin. *'Rameses': Tell me this, Moses. Tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble? *''bag falls on Hotep and Huy *'Hotep': Ah, man! Oh. Ah, it's Rameses. You're in trouble, young man. *'Huy': Rames, get down here! I think owe us an apology. *'Hotep': Oh, my new thing! I am so upset! *'Young Moses': You might as well. *'Huy': You'll pay for this. *'Hotep': We're gonna tell the Pharaoh! *''dumps the water on Hotep and Huy *'Hotep': Oh, look at me. I'm drenched again. *'Young Moses': Hey. I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Rameses? *'Rameses': What? *'Young Moses': You care too much. *'Rameses': And your problem is, you don't care at all. the wig *'Young Moses': Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're late for the banquet, for example. *''all run *'Rameses': I'm done for. Father will kill me. *'Young Moses': Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in. *''both get out, then the crowd cheer *'Rameses': "Nobody will even notice." *'Queen Taya': to Rameses and Moses Ah, the young princes. *''all hug *'Queen Taya': Rameses, you were just named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there, and thank your father. *'Queen Taya': Apparently, Moses, someone thought he just needed the opportunity. *'Young Moses': My Lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent. *'Pharaoh': An excellent idea. Hotep! Huy! *'Hotep': Huy. *'Huy': Hmm? *'Hotep': The Midian girl. *'Huy': That's a good idea! *'Hotep': Go get her. By the power of Ra, we present for your delecation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land. *''camel appears by Tzipporah *'Hotep': We offer you this delicate desert flower. Tzipporah out of the camel *'Rameses': Let us inspect this desert flower. *''chomps at Rameses *'Rameses': More like a desert cobra. *'Young Moses': Tzipporah, laughing Not much of a snake charmer, are you? *'Rameses': Young Moses That's why I giver her to you. *'Young Moses': No, that's generous, but... *'Tzipporah': I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat! *'Rameses': chuckling Are you going to let her talk to you like that? *'Young Moses': You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt. *'Tzipporah': But I am showing you all the respect you deserve none! whip cracking by fighting *'Young Moses': No. Wait! Be still. *'Tzipporah': Untie this rope! I demand you set me free! *'Young Moses': Be still. *'Tzipporah': Let go! *'Young Moses': As you wish. go of the rope, then falling backwards in the water, then the crowd laugh *'Rameses': laughing You there! Have her dried off, and sent to Prince Moses' chambers. If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent, is to appoint Moses, as royal chief architect. *''crowd cheer Category:Transcripts Category:Bible Transcripts